You Will Be a Wonderful Doctor
by glennrheeshoe
Summary: Oneshot about Anne with an E, S3E3 Conversation between Anne and Gilbert on the way to his home.


A/N: I do not own any of these characters. please let me know what you think by the end of it!

That chilly morning, when Anne Shirley-Cuthbert rose from bed, there were sun beams illuminating her room in a beautiful spring-like manner, and the magnificent Snow Queen was blooming with hundreds of small buds, making a big smile appear on the face of the red-headed girl. She braided her hair with a dreamy look in her eyes, while hundreds of things passed through her fast-paced mind instead of the task at hand, as Marilla often pointed out. "I can't wait to spend a delectful morning with sweet little Delphine," she said to herself in the miror, with a sigh. This was the first time she could tend to a baby with happiness - the memories of past times she had to take care of children came to her, and she drew a sharp, shaky breath. Those weren't the sunniest of times, yet being at Green Gables and being loved by Matthew, Marilla, Diana and all of her dear friends had taken away most of the exasperation she used to feel from time to time due to her past life.

Breakfast was a pleasant affair, and by the end of it, Marilla was feeding adorable Miss Delacroix with her much required morning amount of warm milk. As Anne took away the content upon the table, she saw someone approach the porch. "Gilbert," her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. At the moment she saw Gilbert's anguished expression through the glass, she felt frozen for a second. What could it be? "Certainly, nothing serious," she feebly reasoned to herself. However, Anne knew it in her heart something was wrong, and it was. She readily opened the door for Gilbert to come inside of the Green Gables kitchen.

"It's Mary," said he, with a sorrowful look in his eyes that made Anne's heart shrink in her chest. "She just recieved a diagnose from dr. Ward..." As he explained, and then her heart fell like a stone inside of her. "... and she would like to be with Delphine now." Matthew went straight outside to make arrengements for the buggy, while Marilla, wordlessly, squeezed Gilbert's arm with her hand, in her stiff attempt to show solidarity towards him. Anne didn't say anything, nevertheless she felt so sorry for Gilbert. He had went through so much- His father, his mother, even his siblings- and Mary was clearly such a beloved friend to him. Anne herself knew that no one was strong enough to go through so much loss unaffected.

After Delphine was safely warm and involved in a wool blankie inside of Marilla's arms, Anne sat in the back of the buggy.

"Think I'll walk."

"May I join you?"

"Suit yourself," said Gilbert, as a slightly surprised look went through his face.

As they walked, Anne felt she just had to say something from the havoc going on inside her mind: in what did this imply for Delphine? how long did she have to be with her mother? she would be like herself now... "I- I can't fathom it."

Further along the way, Gilbert suddenly started to walk a little faster and speak, finally blurting out what was bottled inside of his chest since the beginning of the morning. "I don't think I can be a doctor. Doctors are supposed to- I was... I had to tell her- but I-"

"Oh, Gilbert-"

"No, don't." Anne stopped short where she was, listening attentively to the feelings Gilbert decided to give voice to. I'm not the one dying," he said indignantly. "I'm not the one who's losing everything... I'm just-"

" A friend," Anne exclaimed passionately. "who delivered the most terrible news to someone they love!" she hurried to walk beside him, trying to convey her point.

"Mary needed me to be strong." he said, letting out a distressed sigh. "I just made it worse." His heart boiled with so many emotions: sadness, indignation, anger- at the poor doctor, at the illness, at himself- Him, who was about to lose yet someone else he loved and once again was completely defenseless as death mockingly took another one from him. And Mary- lovely Mary, who had fit right into his and Sebastian's life, bringing joy, laughter, wisdom, delicious meals, precious Delphine into their otherwise dull home. Mary, who was like a mother figure to him, he remembered fondly, filling a void he didn't even remember was inside him- she would sometimes shuffle his curls, fuss over whether or not he was eating well, take care of his clothes, ask about girls- simply taking care of him. He felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. She had asked him in her humorous, tranquil banter, when she would be better, expecting to hear that there was a medicine, a cure. Expecting that from him. And what did he do? Cry. Like a child. he chuckled bitterly. "I couldn't find the words, and I made it worse."

"Would she have been consoled by some dispassionate delivery?" Anne questioned him with emotion. She ran to finally catch up with him, pulling his arm and turning him to herself.

"I hope you never have to do something like that again, but I don't think you'll be able to avoid it." she breathed shakily, looking deeply inside his eyes and hoping her words can reach his heart. "People will come to you Gilbert." Gilbert weighted the heaviness of the responsability that simple statement carried, silenced by it. "And they will bring their children, and everyone they hold dear to see a doctor who cares just as much as they do." Anne thought about her parents, taken from her by an illness as well- scarlet fever. And she thought of how much it would mean if there was a doctor at their side at their last moments, especially one as kind-hearted as the beautiful boy standing right in front of her. " You will be a wonderful doctor. Caring deeply will always be the right thing."

Gilbert blinked a few times, taking in the words she just said to him. Clenching his jaw so he didn't cry right there and then, he inwardly appreciated how heartfelt and sincere, and frankly very comforting, her words were to him. Just what he needed- but then again, he was always under the constant impression Anne was exactly what he needed. Her big beautiful blue eyes felt like they could pierce through his soul, and in them he could see someone who truly understood the pain he was in.

Sadly, as his gaze fell on her pretty lips, the silence had been dragged out for too long, making Anne's cheeks flush, and she rushed to walk past him, interrupting his loving admiration.

Anne chastised herself quietly, thinking that perhaps she had said too much, making him find her strange. She then felt a hand pulling her around to face him- Gilbert. He looked at her silently, and she felt the need to apologise. "I'm sorry if I was too forward, I just thought-"

She fell silent immediatly as one of his hands held the back of her head softly, and he looked into her eyes with such intensity, her heart beated at a wild rate. He gave her one of those half-hearted smiles that always made her knees weak, and she found that all the logical thoughts had fled her mind.

Slowly, he placed his soft lips on hers, making Anne's eyelids fall shut. She was paralyzed as he pulled away, much too soon for her liking.

He then looked at her with so much love through his teary eyes- a look that, to her surprise, was completely familiar coming from him- that she just couldn't resist: she just threw her hands around his neck, pulling his lips to hers, parting her lips as she released a delicious sigh into the kiss. He immediately took the chance to deepen it, his hands now on her waist, bringing her as physically close as possible, as he wordlessly poured to her all his heart and the hurt he was feeling. The sensation of her so close to him, her breathing, her warm skin through his gloves was- It was just amazing. he was amazed at how soft her lips felt, how right it was for them to be touching his.

Anne was immersed- immersed in the enticing feeling of his hands on her, his hot breaths on her skin, the closeness of his body, tears of his mixed to her own that dampened their cheeks, and mostly in how perfectly safe and contented she was in his arms. She never wanted to go back to the surface again.

With every breathless kiss, Anne could feel years of insecurity, of being told she was terribly homely just melting away at his loving caresses. With each pass of her lips, Gilbert could feel loving and understanding comfort coming from her, the pain beforehand bottled up and damaging him now fading away.

Eventually they pulled away for breath, their foreheads touching, as they were not ready to distance theirselves yet. They looked at each other, one chuckling to find the other in the same situation: breathless, disheveled, with tears tracing their faces.

Gilbert placed a sweet and chaste kiss to her forehead, and looking intently into her eyes, whispered: "Thank you, Anne."

"What for?" she smiled as she whispered back, not wanting to speak so loudly as to break the magical atmosphere.

"For being you." He smiled, remembering the words Matthew told him of his first conversation with Anne. "Divinely beautiful, dazzlingly clever and angelically good." he said, tracing her beautiful red braid with one hand.

At his words, she started crying and laughing at the same time, and jumped to hug him, holding Gilbert as tight as she knew how to.

After a moment, she offered him her hand. "Shall we?" in her eyes, he could see loving concern for him.

He took her hand, a small smile playing on his lips. With her by his side, he could muster the strength to go through this. "Yes, we shall."

A/N: Wow, this was really challenging. I hope you like it, leave a comment! love you, bye!!!


End file.
